What A Beautful Day
by Thread Magic
Summary: DMHG story based off of Chris Cagle's song what a beautiful day. Each chapter is one of the days.
1. Day 1

AN: All right, this is my interpretation of a song fic. I like it better than those that have the lyrics in with the story. I posted this a long, long time ago, but I took it away because of lack of reviews. It's from just after the fifth book, and is D+H romance. Enjoy! 

**DAY 1**  
(I stumbled through hello on the fifth floor corridor)

"Unhand me! Give that back! No!" Lucius struggled as ministry officials dragged him to where they would send him to Azkaban. He fruitlessly tried to grab back his wand as it was taken from him. "No! Don't do that!" The auror snapped his wand in half, breaking any and all spells currently casting through it.

123456789

Draco Malfoy stumbled and fell. He sat on his knees for a moment, trying to gain his bearings. He registered that he was at Hogwarts. He vaguely remembered coming to school on the train, but he couldn't remember much else since summer. In fact, he couldn't remember much about school besides classes and homework. He couldn't remember where he sat in the Great Hall, or whom he spent time with. He shook his head meekly.

"What're you doing on the floor Malfoy?" Draco looked up to see a girl who looked his age. She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, Gryffindor robes, and an arm full of books. She was staring at him unkindly.

"Um..." He slowly got to his feet. "I'm not sure. Who are you?" She looked at him oddly.

"What trick are you playing this time Malfoy?"

"No trick. Really, who are you?" The girl looked at him oddly before slowly answering.

"Hermione Granger. Are you feeling alright?" Draco stood all the way up, rubbing his head.

"I'm not sure." The girl rolled her eyes.

"All right, let's try this. Where are we?"

"Hogwarts? I think." He looked around, but he could only remember the classrooms, not the hallways.

"Where in Hogwarts?" She tapped her foot, waiting for the answer.

"Um... I'm not sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital wing. Something is definitely wrong with you." She shifted all the books to one arm. With her free hand, she grabbed him and started dragging him towards the staircases.

"We're on the fifth floor. I don't know what's up with you, but don't trip up on the stairs if they start moving on us." He nodded, following her lead. He smiled a bit, feeling the warmth of her hand on his wrist.


	2. Day 2

**DAY 2**

(We grabbed a bite to eat and talked all afternoon)

Draco Malfoy sat in his bed in the Hospital Wing. Hermione Granger, the one who helped him there yesterday, said she would come back to check on him after class. He was waiting patiently for her to arrive. It was almost lunch, and he was hungry. He hardly ate any of the hospital food. As healthy as it may be, no one could ever choke down much of it.

"Malfoy?" Draco looked towards the door, where Hermione was coming in. He smiled. She, besides Madam Pomfrey, was the only one he really knew since what happened yesterday. He called it waking up. That's what it felt like.

"Did you bring me something edible?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes, and she had to laugh.

"Yes, I brought some food from the kitchens." She sat down in the wooden chair next to his bed and passed him some sandwiches. He smiled his thanks before immediately digging in. She shook her head. _Why do all boys eat like we've never fed them?_ she wondered.

"So, anything going on?" he asked when he had swallowed. He didn't really know what to say. She seemed to already know the person he used to be, but that was a person that he didn't know. From the impression she gave, he wasn't very nice to her.

"Quidditch match tomorrow. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor."

"Do you think I could watch it? I love quidditch!" She shrugged.

"That depends on Madam Pomfrey. What she says, goes." He sighed.

"Do you think she'll let me? I mean, sure, the whole memory loss thing is weird, but there's nothing wrong with me physically." Hermione smiled and shook her head, thinking of the mental wards in muggle hospitals.

"I really don't know. The mind is a pretty important thing, so you might want to make sure that's all fine and dandy before you go out among people."

"Rats. Well, I'll just ask her next time she comes to check up on me. So..." He thought around for a topic. "What year are you?"

"I'm a seventh year, same as you."

"Oh." They sat in silence for a moment. "What do you think you'll do when you leave Hogwarts?" She thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure. I've thought about quite a few things. Medi-wizardry, auror, going into the ministry to work with magical animals; I just don't know yet. But that's okay. I have a whole year to figure it out. What about you? Do you know what you want to do?"

"No. I'm not sure about anything right now."

"Oh, right. I forgot for a moment there." They sat in silence for a couple minutes, eating the sandwiches that Hermione brought. Draco was content with this. He liked her company. They talked about a few mild things for the rest of the afternoon before Madam Pomfrey shooed her off so she could do a check up. Hermione spent the rest of the night trying to do her homework, but her thoughts were plagued with Draco Malfoy.


	3. Day 14

**Day 14**

(Caught a Quidditch match on day 14)

"Come on!" Hermione gently pulled Draco along across the grounds. "We're going to miss the game!"

"I thought you didn't like quidditch much?" Draco replied as he allowed her to pull him along.

"I don't, but I figured it'd be something for us to do. I know you enjoy quidditch, so let's hurry up!" He just shook his head and matched her pace. "Let's sit up here." She pulled him towards the Ravenclaw stands. He followed her up the stairs and sat down next to her. People gave them funny looks because they still weren't used to them being around each other peacefully.

Dumbledore had been told of what happened, and he took sympathy on the boy. He asked Hermione, the only student who knew what happened, to stay with him until he got used to not being controlled. Hermione helped him out, and the two of them were often seen together. They ate meals together in the kitchens to avoid suspicion about house tables. Hermione explained some of the situation to Harry and Ron, but not a lot. They still didn't understand, but they knew that Dumbledore asked her to do it, so they didn't grumble too much.

The two of them sat down on the benches and waited for the match to begin. Hermione turned and smiled at Draco, and he gave a small smile back. They were bundled up against the cold wind blowing everywhere.

"They'll have some trouble if the wind keeps blowing like this," Draco commented. Hermione nodded and dug the bottom of her face into her scarf. He grinned at her, and her eyes scrunched up in a smile, though the scarf hid her mouth. They both turned toward the field as the teams came onto it.

Draco liked to watch Hermione as the game went on. Her expressions were usually funny, and she was always anxious. He knew that she was afraid of flying herself, and watching the players get thrown around by the wind probably worsened her fear. She gave little gasps every time someone would get hit with a bludger, and she cheered with the Ravenclaws every time a point was scored. The score was currently Ravenclaw: 60 and Hufflepuff: 40. The two seekers flew all around the pitch, searching for the snitch, but they saw no sign of it. Draco had caught a glimpse of it by the Hufflepuff beater once, but it quickly disappeared again.

Draco glanced again at Hermione and saw her wide eyes as yet another bludger hit a chaser. He put his arm on her shoulder and smiled at her when she looked at him. She smiled back before they both looked back towards the field when the crowd started cheering louder.

"And it looks like Cho Chang has seen the snitch. And there's Hufflepuff's seeker, coming up fast behind her." The crowd fed off of the commentator's words as their eyes were locked on the two seekers. The chasers had slowed down to watch as well, and the beaters were trying to hit the bludgers at the opposite team's seeker. The crowd got on its feet as the seekers started diving towards the ground. Draco kept his arm around Hermione as they stood as well. A loud cheer went up as Cho grabbed the snitch, gaining victory for Ravenclaw. Hermione cheered along with them, and Draco smiled at her antics.

"Are you sure you don't like this game?" he asked her. She stopped jumping and blushed. He smiled at her and tweaked her nose. She smiled at him. He grinned back. His arm replaced itself around her shoulders, as he took it off when she started jumping. She stepped a little closer to him as he tightened his arm. Everyone started leaving the stands, and he steered her towards the stairs to follow. She tentatively wrapped her own arm around his waist as they walked, and he gave her a slight squeeze in response. As they exited the stands, Draco steered her towards the lake. They sat down by the water in silence as the noise from the crowds drifted over them.

"It's nice out here," Hermione commented as the noise died down and everyone got back into the castle. Draco nodded. Hermione snuggled into his side for warmth as the wind started blowing again.

"Hey Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Hm?"

"Would you... I mean, do you want to go to Hogsmead with me next weekend?" She looked up at him, but he was looking out at the water with a small blush on his cheeks. She reached up her hand and turned his face towards her. She looked into his eyes for a moment, before smiling softly at him.

"I would love to." He gave her a relieved smile and a little squeeze before they continued to look out at the wate

123456789

AN: Sorry about the wait. I went to Idaho. But now I'm back. Even though I only have one review, I'm going to keep going with this. Please review. I'd really appreciate it.


	4. Day 67

**Day 67**

(She said "I love you" to me)

It'd been two months and a week since Draco's mishap. They'd been going out since that quidditch game when he asked her to Hogsmead. Hermione has been very happy with him. Even her friends could tolerate him since his change. But Hermione's feelings grew each day. She felt strongly for him. She was afraid, yet happy, to think that it might have grown to love. Love was a bit of a scary thing. She loved Harry and Ron, but only like brothers. She knew what she was feeling for Draco wasn't like that at all.

Hermione was sitting in the library, doing some homework that wasn't due for a while, but she couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept drifting to Draco. She sucked on her quill, lost in thought. She jumped slightly when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up, and her first thought was "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

"More homework that you could put off until later, but won't?" Hermione smiled at him.

"Well, if I get it done now, then I have more time to spend with you."

"Or, you could put it off, and spend a couple hours with me as opposed to an hour here or there."

"Except," she reminded him with a smile, "that would mean that I would spend a couple hours in a row finishing the put off homework. Which is better, getting me for a few hours at a time then not seeing me for a few hours, or seeing me every other hour or so and only missing my presence every other hour?" She grinned cheekily at him. Draco smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well, maybe you could help me in potions then, since I'm having trouble with this assignment. And it would mean that you could get your homework done and I can still spend time with you." He gave her pleading eyes. Hermione laughed.

"I would have said yes, even without the puppy-dog eyes. Where do you need help?" He pulled the assignment out of his book bag and set it on the table, and they set to work.

**XxX**

Hermione and Draco were sitting outside in the sun leaning on a tree. It was getting chilly. Not surprising considering it was November, so they made sure to sit on the sunny side. They were by the greenhouses, and they could vaguely see Professor Sprout scurrying around in greenhouse two. Draco's arm was draped around Hermione's shoulders and she leaned lightly against him, her eyes closed and enjoying the sunshine.

"I prefer the warm weather. The cold is just depressing," she commented without opening her eyes. Draco smiled at her, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

"I like the cold. It's easier to warm up than it is to cool down. When it's cold, you can put on as many layers you want, but when it's hot, you can only take off so much."(AN: This is something my family has always told me, but I still like the heat better.)

"Just don't put on so many layers that you have to waddle or you look like a marshmallow." She giggled at the mental picture. He narrowed his eyes at her and blew a stream of cold air on her face. She stiffened, opened her eyes, and hit him lightly on the shoulder. He grinned at her, and she couldn't help smiling back.

"You gotta admit, it _is_ a funny mental picture." He shook his head at her, still smiling. She resettled herself on his shoulder and looked out at the forbidden forest. A flock of birds were twittering around above the treetops, landing then taking off again. They sat in silence for a while, just watching the birds. Hermione enjoyed hearing the sounds of nature, though now and then it was broken by someone entering or leaving the grounds by the heavy front door.

Draco gently stroked her hair, enjoying the feel of it. Something he loved about being with Hermione was that she didn't chat his ear off, and the silences were comfortable. They sat like that for a while, just basking in each other's presence.

"Draco?" Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her. She twirled a strand of hair on her finger.

"Nothing. Never mind." He poked her shoulder.

"Come on. You know you can tell me anything." She smiled at him softly.

"I know. That's one of the reasons I love you." His smile froze on his face when he registered what she said. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized it herself before she blushed and looked away. He hooked his finer under her chin and brought her face back towards his. He gently laid a kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I love you too."


	5. Day 116

**Day 116**

(I asked her what she was doing for the rest of my life)

It was New Years day, and the school would soon be filled with students returning from the holidays. Draco fingered the box that'd been sitting in his pocket since Christmas Eve. He thought about giving it to her at Christmas, but he got cold feet.

"Come on Draco," he said to himself, "you can do this. Just four little words and a ring. Oh, but it's so much more than that!" He buried his face in his hands in frustration. "Do I really want to ask this?" He lulled it over a moment. "Of course I do. Now, I just have to pluck up the courage to ask." He took a deep breath, then another, before he stood up. He marched out of the common room and into the Great Hall. Breakfast was nearly over, and there were only three other students staying for the holidays besides himself and Hermione. Hermione had decided to stay so he wouldn't get lonely. He couldn't go back home, not to his constantly weeping mother. Of course, to outsiders you could never tell she'd been crying.

He saw Hermione sitting at the single table set up for the small group and sat down next to her. They grabbed hands under the table and ate. His thumb kept rubbing circles onto the back of her hand, belying his nervousness. When the two finished eating, they decided on a walk around the lake.

Bundled up against the chill, they walked arm in arm because the bulky gloves mad holding hands awkward. Eventually they stopped, and Draco stomped down a patch of snow around the base of a tree. They curled up together and just enjoyed being together. Draco pulled out his wand and flicked it as he exhaled.

The steam of his breath changed shape with the flick of the wand. It floated in front of Hermione's face for a moment before it disappeared. She smiled up at him. "Are you trying to say something with that?"

"I don't know. What was that?" He tried to smile innocently, but it didn't work.

"It was your breath in the shape of mistletoe. Are you hinting at something?"

"I don't know. What's your interpretation of it?" She just giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Hermione, I... uh," Draco stammered for a moment. Hermione looked up at him, half curious, half worrying.

"Yes?" She prompted him when he didn't continue.

"I... uh... want to show you something. Come here." The two stood up and Draco led her towards the greenhouses. Behind greenhouse two was a bench and a couple of bushes. Their branches were bare with winter's cold. Draco sat Hermione on the bench and flicked his wand at the bushes. A protective bubble surrounded them and the snow melted on the ground next to them. He did a little complicated wrist twist and the bushes slowly started blooming multicolored roses and the ground has little grass shoots. Hermione gasped in delight.

"Oh Draco, they're beautiful." She knelt down in the snow and placed her hand on the protective bubble of the nearest bush.

"The bubble protects the bush from winter's cold. I'll have to revert the bushes back before removing the bubbles or the bushes may die entirely." He knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned her beaming face to his and he lightly kissed her very pink nose. The sat admiring the bushes for a while before Draco stood the two of them up. Their pants were soaked through from the snow they knelt in. He sat her back on the bench but knelt in the snow again himself. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it to face her. She gasped, her eyes sparkling.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears spilled over in her eyes, but she was smiling. She slid off the bench into the snow and kissed him. When they broke apart, she said, "Yes Draco. Yes." They kissed again before Draco pulled away and placed the ring on her left finger. It was a gold band with a sapphire, emerald, and pink diamond forming a circle. She appreciated it for a few moments before giving his a chaste kiss.

"Come on. Let's get out of the cold."

123456789

AN: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in forever. I got inspiration issues. But anyway, thanks for reading this. I thought I'd at least _try_ to post before Christmas. Here's your Christmas present! I know, it's short, but all my chapters are short. There's not much I can do from a single line in the song. But anyways, thank you so much for reading this. Please leave a review


	6. Day 189

**Day 189**

(I almost lost that girl to my stupid pride)

It was mid-February, six months since his "Awakening" as he liked to call it. He played quidditch again, though his teammates still treated him oddly. Even though he could tell they very much disapproved of his relationship with Hermione, and he still got some hard times from people like Pansy and Blaise, he could still catch the snitch with as much efficiency as before, so they left him alone. His team had been training relentlessly for a month, so he hadn't been able to spend as much time with his fiancé as he would have liked. They had compromised, so while he had practice, she spent her time on the longer homework assignments. The problem was, there were a limited number of those that could go undone in the amount of time he did practicing, so Hermione was resigned to helping Ron and Harry without having them copy, which took more time than doing her own assignments.

Of course, Draco still had to do said assignments too, so that took even more time away from her. But he was proud of where his team was in skills. He was ready to pound some Gryffindor butt. No offence to Hermione of course, but he was ready to win. He wanted Hermione to see the fruits of all his labors in this next game, so he was going to do better than his best. Obviously, her voice cheering him on would give him the extra push he would need to win, like all those fairy tales. Just one little problem...

"Draco, I _always_ cheer for Gryffindor. I _am_ a Gryffindor, in case you've forgotten. They're my housemates." Draco spluttered for a moment before regaining use of his tongue.

"But I'm your fiancé! Aren't I a little more important?" His self-assurance was hurt that she would pick his opponent over him, the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Draco, you know I love you. But I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm only going to be with these friends for a little while longer. Plus, why change now? I've been cheering for Harry and the Gryffindor team for six and a half years now." She looked at him patiently, waiting for him to regain his senses.

"But _I'm_ your fiancé!" he sputtered again.

"Yes dear. It's not a fact I'm going to forget." Her calm expression was starting to make him mad. Hadn't he been training relentlessly for this very match, against the only team that had a chance against his? Didn't she realize that, though the quidditch cup and the house points were important, the real reason he wanted to win was to show off for her? How could he do his best if the person most important to him was cheering for someone else?

"So you choose Harry over me?" he asked bitterly. Her widened eyes only made him angrier.

"Draco, you know..."

"Do I?" he interrupted. "Well, since _Harry_ is more important to you, why don't you go spend some more time with him? I know you have been a lot recently, but hey, he's your _housemate_." He averted his eyes because he didn't want to look at her. His bitterness was getting the better of him at the moment, but he couldn't care less right now.

"Draco Malfoy, you know very well the reason I've been spending so much time with Harry _and Ron_ lately is because you've been too busy practicing quidditch to spend time with me." Her own temper was rising to match his, and he vaguely recalled a time, years ago, that she had hit him in her anger. He shook that memory away and focused on the present.

"Well apparently it wasn't for anything, if you want and expect Gryffindor to beat my team. If we lose, what was the point of all that practice? Why don't you just go spend time with your boys before the game too? Since their victory is so much more important to you." He sneered at her and turned away. "Why don't you just go marry one of them instead?" He heard her gasp and almost took back his words, but his pride was hurt. She was silent for a moment before he heard her turn away as well. He almost cracked when she sniffled, but her whispered words cut him.

"How can you be so stupid?" She ran away from him, up the stairs of the Great Hall, and presumably to Gryffindor Tower. He turned and watched her run up the stairs, and he felt really bad when he realized she was crying. He bit his lip, before forgoing his pride and running after her.

"Hermione, wait!" She didn't slow down, but he took the stairs two at a time and caught up with her in the next hallway. She turned her face away from him when he grabbed her arm, but he still saw the tears.

"I..." he murmured. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He looked down to the floor. "I didn't mean it. I was just..." he paused. "Prideful I guess. I let my ego get ahead of my good sense." He looked back at her and made her meet his eyes. "Will you forgive me?" She was silent for a while, trying to catch her breath both from her run and the sobs, but finally she found her voice.

"Yes Draco. I forgive you. But what you said still hurt. Just... give me some time to myself, alright?" She bit her lip, and another tear trickled down her cheek.

"Alright." He leaned down and kissed her forehead before letting go of her arm. She started walking off, but paused when he called her name.

"Hermione. I don't care who you cheer for tomorrow. Just, please... at least come?" She turned back to him and nodded, a tiny smile on her face. He smiled back, and she started walking again.

123456789

AN: OMG! I am SOOOOOO sorry! I just lost my inspiration, and I couldn't get it back! Luckily, apparently my school library is a good place to get it back! So, if there is anyone still out there who is reading my story, pretty please leave a nice review for me. I won't even mind if you yell at me about my lack of updating. Just let me know you're still there! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but next week is Spring Break and I got extra shifts at work, but I'll do my best!


	7. Day 482

**Day 482**

(She said I do on day 482)

It was January second, and Draco was nervously pacing the room. His suit felt too constraining, and he was afraid of getting it dirty. There were charms to keep it from staining, but he didn't want to risk even sitting down and rumpling it. He was full of nervous energy, not the least bit tired from the New Year celebration two nights ago. He constantly smoothed down the front of his shirt and glanced at the clock. He whirled around so fast he almost lost his footing when the door opened.

Hermione's dad stepped into the room and smiled at the boy. Draco smiled tentatively before going back to his pacing. There was still another twenty minutes before he had to wait in the chapel. Mr. Granger grabbed his shoulder and steered him towards a chair.

"Slow down, son. No use worrying yourself sick. Just sit, and take a few deep breaths." Draco nodded and sat, still shaking with nervous energy. He took the water bottle Mr. Granger offered him and gulped it down. Soon, he was up and pacing the room again. Finally, it was time to go into the chapel. Draco straitened out his suit before marching down the aisle to wait at the alter. The guests watching him giggled at his nervous stomp. He came to a halt next to the preacher and turned to face the aisle, watching the door she would come through. The minutes dragged as he waited, and he could actually feel his feet going cold.

Finally, the music started and the murmuring of the guests quieted. First, Victoire, Bill's daughter, came down the aisle, scattering flower petals as she went. Then came Ginny, dressed in a light blue dress with matching heels. As she took her place, the music changed and everyone stood up. Hermione appeared at the door on her father's arm, beaming radiantly and looking right at him. He smiled widely back, and she started her walk down the aisle. Cameras flashed, which was a little distracting, but it didn't matter. Finally, she reached him, and her father turned to look at her. He kissed her cheek, before taking her hand and placing it in Draco's. He gave Draco a stern look before turning to sit in the empty seat in the front row.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, both their smiles slightly nervous, but excited nonetheless. They turned to the preacher as one, and he started the ceremony.

Draco couldn't say he remembered much of the words spoken by the preacher, because he was too focused on not making a fool of himself by passing out, and also on the hand in his own. _This is really happening_ he thought. _I'm marrying Hermione. _He recognized his cue, and tuned back into the preacher as he was saying, "...for as long as you both shall live?" He smiled widely, before confidently saying, "I do." The preacher then turned to Hermione and asked the same thing. She looked into Draco's eyes, smiling widely, before confidently and firmly saying, "I do."

Draco raised the veil from her face and reached under her chin to tilt her head up. He light;y pecked her on the lips, before the two of them turned to the clapping audience, Man and Wife at last.


	8. Day 761

**Day 761**

(Gave me a son)

It was October, and the winds were chilly as the couple walked through the park. Draco was gently leading his wife by the arm, and anyone looking could tell the two were in love. She was bundled up against the cold, and she walked slowly. Draco didn't mind, he was enjoying their time together. Hermione was heavily pregnant, and he constantly worried for her and the child. She was as careful as she always was, but he knew that childbirth was one thing she couldn't learn from a book. Theory, yes, but the actual experience would definitely be different from reading a book.

The two sat down on a bench and just watched the neighborhood kids playing. Other parents were sitting on nearby benches, keeping one eye on the kids, but otherwise letting them have fun by themselves. Hermione lovingly cradled the protrusion of her belly, knowing it wouldn't be too much longer. She was due next week, but she had been a few days early, and she hoped she would be like her mom. But she could be patient if the baby was late too.

"Draco?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her smiling face.

"I still want to name her Marlene Silvia if its a girl." Draco rolled his eyes. They had been having this conversation for three months when she first thought up the name.

"And I still want to name her Ellisetta May. We'll deal with it when the baby's born, okay?"

"But Draco, that's only a week away. Two at most. We should figure this out before I just choose for myself. I _am_ the one that has to carry him or her around for nine months. Plus, the women sign the birth certificate." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he made a face back. They laughed at their own silliness before leaning against each other, content. As the afternoon dragged on, they finally went back home.

Hermione was on the couch once they were inside the door, asking Draco to get some ice for her ankles. They were slightly swollen. Not as bad as they could be, but it was still uncomfortable. She winced at the small contraction that happened next. Those had been coming for the last two days, but were far enough apart that she knew she wasn't going into labor yet. She relaxed on the couch and smiled gratefully when Draco brought the ice.

Draco was asleep next to her, but she was still up reading a book. She knew she should be sleeping, but she wanted to finish this first. She didn't have too much left, just about fifty pages. She finished it up in less than an hour, and set it on the bedside table. She winced at another contraction. They were starting to get closer together. She turned onto her side, but gasped when she felt her water break. She sat up quickly.

"Draco!" She shook him lightly. "Draco, wake up!" He groggily opened his eyes.

"What is it? What time is it?"

"Time for us to get to St. Mungo's. My water just broke." Draco sat up in a flash, looking at her in somewhat disbelief before jumping out of bed and throwing clothes on.

"What do we need? A change of clothes for you, uh..." He started shoving things into a duffel bag before coming over and helping her out of bed. She threw a robe on over her night clothes and tied it shut as they started walking towards the front door. She didn't want to apparate while pregnant; she wasn't sure that the squeezing through a tube feeling would be good for the baby, so they'd been driving around a lot. Draco had gotten his license, and was pretty confident behind the wheel.

They arrived at St. Mungo's when her contractions were starting to get closer. The last one she timed was only fifteen minutes apart. The doctors and nurses got her into a maternity room and had her change into a hospital gown. She was lying on the bed, and Draco sat next to her, holding her hand. She made she she didn't hurt him when the next contraction hit.

Hermione was in labor for six hours. Draco was panicked, wondering why it was taking so long, but the doctors and Hermione assured him this was normal. He stepped out at the beginning to send owls to the family and some friends, but that had been a few hours ago. Hermione's parents, Draco's mom, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had all shown up and were waiting in the waiting room. Their mothers were very excited, and he hoped he wouldn't have a spoiled child because of his mother.

Finally, Hermione was told to push. His hand ached a little, but he didn't mind at all. If it helped her, he didn't mind her squeezing his hand. The cry filled the room, and the doctor held the child. The nurse cut the cord and wrapped the baby before handing the bundle to Hermione. She smiled radiantly, and Draco couldn't see pain in her face at all. If he hadn't just watched her give birth, he wouldn't have been able to tell.

"It's a boy," she told him, not taking her eyes off her son. She gently kissed he child's forehead, and Draco sat on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and looked down at his son. He stroked a finger down his cheek, in awe at this little life that he had helped create. Hermione looked up at him, beaming, and he kissed her softly.

"Well," she said. "I guess we don't have to argue about the name." They had agreed on a boy name weeks before. Draco nodded, looking at his family. He leaned over and kissed the boy.

"Welcome to the family, little Kieran. We're going to take real good care of you." The three sat there for a little while longer, before Hermione told him to bring the others in. He told everyone in the waiting room that they could come in now, before going back to sit next to his wife. Ginny, Narcissa, and Hermione's mom gathered around to coo at the baby.

"What's his name?" Ginny asked.

"Kieran Jake Malfoy."


End file.
